Museum Boredom
by YuYaFan
Summary: Malik is stuck watching the museum while Ishizu is away. But Marik has a little surprise for his bored hikari...


Me: yay! Another fanfic!

Malik: yay! One with us in it!

Marik: Finally!

Me: all right time for a fic with a pair of mischevious minds. ^_^ this is going to be great!

Malik: yep (smiles)

Marik: (becoming impatient) forget the intros! Lets start this fic already!

Me: okay!

Dislaimer: I don't own yugioh

Warning: this is not to be done in any museum unless you really want to do it and you know you wont get caught.

How to Cure Museum Boredom

"talking"

/thoughts/

(malik to marik)

((marik to malik))

[interruptions]

Malik was bored.

Scratch that, extremely bored.

Bored out his young demented mind. And it wasn't getting better.

Ding-dong, ding-dong.

The museum's clock struck ten times, siganalling that it was ten o' clock am.

Only tweleve more hours to go.

Malik sighed and slumped onto the counter.

"How did I let Ishizu talk me into this?" he said.

*Flashback*

Malik was sitting on the couch watching TV.

Suddenly Ishizu ran in with her suitcase ready to leave for Egypt.

"Malik I need you to watch the museum with Marik for me while I'm gone on my trip. So I'm expecting you to so a good job and not destroy anything either." She said.

"Kay" was all she heard from her younger brother so she took that as an answer.

"All right, thanks Malik. I'll see you in a couple of weeks" she headed out the door where her ride was waiting.

"Bye Ishizu" Malik said an continued to flip through the channels.

*End Flashback*

/wow, I have got to pay more attention to my surroundings/ Malik thought.

He slumped back onto the counter. Either way this was still boring. No one even came to the museum until around noon. Malik looked at the clock, it was only 10:15. He sighed again.

/I wonder what Marik is doing/ he suddenly thought. /I haven't seen hem all morning/ /well, might as well go find him/ Malik stepped from behind the counter and went looking for his yami. Little did he know, there was a shadow lurking just behind him but then it disappeared to wait.

[what could it be? Read on to find out!]

Malik walked around the museum. Looking in every exhibit and around every corner, but still he could not find Marik.

That's not good.

Malik was starting to get frustrated. Where in the heck was Marik?

Malik decided to head back to the front desk, it was almost time for the midday rush of people to come in and he had to be there to greet them, with or without Marik.

He took a quick short cut through the Egyptian exhibit, not noticing the shadow that walked behind him.

Malik had just make it through the mummy cases when he heard a jiggling sound. Turning around, Malik listened as the jiggling sound was heard again and again. Malik was finally able to find the source of the noise, but he was a little freaked out by it.

The sound was coming from an open sarcophagus exhibit. Which shouldn't have anything in it and Malik knew that coffins don't jiggle on their own.

"Whats going on?" Malik asked to no one in particular.

He decided to investigate. He slowly made his way towards the sarcophagus. Reaching out his hands, he took a hold of the lid and pushed it open.

No one was there.

"What the…."

"Boo…."

"Ahhh!" Malik jumped back behind the sarcophagus holding his chest trying to calm his now rapid breathing, when he heard the sound of laughter.

"Hahahaha! I got you good my hikari!" Marik laughed. Malik finally acknowledged who it was and he scowled at his yami. Until that is, he came up with a little prank of his own.

Marik, finishing his laughing fit, glanced around the room looking for his hikari, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Malik?" he asked, hoping his hikari would answer.

Silence.

"Hikari?"

Still more silence.

Marik began to walk around the room thinking his hikari was hiding somewhere because he was frightened. Finally Marik looked behind the sarcophagus, and there he found Malik.

Malik wasn't moving, it didn't even look like he was breathing either.

"Malik?" Marik asked a little frantic, he kneeled down towards his hikari.

Malik didn't stir.

"Malik, hikari, wake up. Please. Come on Malik this isn't funny." Marik was starting to become even more frantic with each statement.

/did I scare him to badly?/ he thought. /oh im such a horrible yami, I just killed my own hikari!/ tears fell from Marik's eyes as he looked at his seemingly dead hikari and he let out a cry.

Marik looked at his hikari and cupped his face. That is until….

"Ahhhh!"

"AHHH!" Marik jumped back, landing on his butt. Malik was now hunched over laughing at his freaked out yami. Marik had to calm his breath before he realized what happened.

"Malik you jerk! I thought you were dead!" he cried out.

Malik stopped laughing for a moment to reply.

"That's what you get for scaring me like that!" he yelled at his yami.

Both looked at eachother before Marik spoke.

"I have to say, that was pretty good hikari mine." He chuckled.

"Thanks, yours was good too. By the way, how did you get the sarcophagus to move without you shaking it?" Malik asked.

Marik held up his millennium rod and Malik understood completely, Marik had used shadow magic to move the coffin.

Malik looked at the clock. It was 11:55.

"Well, the midday rush should be here soon" he stated.

"That they shall" Marik replied.

"So can we compromise and get the museum prepared for opening?"

"Yep" both shook on it.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Malik and Marik, but I cant say the same for the visitors. Because even though both had sworn not to prank themselves, there was no statement that said they couldn't do it to the visitors.

The End

Me: I know pretty short, but it's a start.

Malik: drama queen.

Marik: you looked like you were dead!

Me: R&R please!

Malik and Marik: bye!


End file.
